One Little Spark
by Worldeater97
Summary: Spark is a guilty spirit, a demon among a world of mortals. Keesa is a hedgehog, but she is anything but normal. What will happen when these two meet?
1. Chapter 1

A Little Spark.

I was walking through downtown in South City. It was a dark night, no moon or stars in the sky. Typical I muttered under my breath, of all the nights I have to show up. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I saw a bar so I walked in perfect I think. I could use a drink. I walk up to the bar and order a pitcher of beer. I hear a voice in the back of the bar, hey, fuck off. I got better things to do alright? I turn around and see a green echidna talking to a hedgehog oh, a feisty one. I m gonna enjoy this. I walk up behind the echidna and put my hand on his shoulder hey man, the lady said back off. the echidna turns around and growls at me. mind your own business, if you know what's good for you. I grin at the threat look bud. I m just looking out for the lady. I dont want no trouble. the echidna grinned at me if you're not looking for trouble then your talking to the wrong guy. fuck off. he pushes me away. i smile I can forget that any of this ever happened. just leave while you can still stand on your own two feet. he growls and punches me in the face hard enough to spin me around. I touch my face and feel a warm liquid on my lip and taste my own blood. I grin evilly oh you want to play like that do you? well then. fine by me! I charge up a fireball in my fist and punch him in the gut, sending him through the wall. I shake my hand with a smile haven't done had to do anything like that in a while.

I look down and see the girl looking at me with a nervous stare. I grin at her kindly heh, sorry about that. is this seat taken? she shakes her head slowly. I sit down next to the girl and order another beer. I look at the girl and asks if she wants anything, but she shakes her head no. You don't talk much do you? I ask. she looks at me and grins oh I talk a lot, I just don't know you. I grin back so whats your name? my names Keesa. I grin at her perfect. I ve been looking for you. she looks at me confused and suspicious. why are you looking for me? I m here to help you. My name is Spark. and I m here to get you and your sister out of town. shits about to go down and a certain someone wants you and your sister to survive. she looks at me scared what do you mean? who wants me out of here? whats about to happen? I grin I don't have the time to explain everything now. I will explain everything in time but for now you need to take me to your house so we can get your sister and you to a place i have set up. she raises her eyebrow how do I know i can trust you? I smile you don't. fine. But if you're lying, I will kill you. i grin I would expect nothing less.

on the way to her house we hear a blood-curdling scream followed by the sound of liquid hitting concrete. shit . its started i think. i look at her How fast can you run? she looks at me extremely. why? because we need to be at your house. now. she looks confused why? because its started. her eyes widen. okay. keed close. no problem, just get moving! we both take of sprinting at well over the speed of sound. we got to her house in less than 3 seconds. oh no . no no NO! I scream. The house was burning with fire, but not a natural one. the fire was black. KEENI! NO! I hear keesa scream. I feel something in my heart that i haven't felt in a long time. Keesa stay here. I ll be right back. she looks at me scared where are you going? I grin and head straight for the house. I hear her scream behind me SPARK! as i break down the front door and look around. everything was burning and there was smoke everywhere. shit. i need to get upstairs. as i walk up the stairs and look around. KEENI! i yell. KEENI WHERE ARE YOU? I hear whimpering coming from the opposite end of the hallway. Keeni, is that you? dont worry! I m coming! i yell as i run down the hallway and break the down the door I could only assume was to her bedroom. Keeni are you in here? yell out over the fire alarms blaring in the hallway. I m right here! i hear someone yell from by the closet. I run over to the closet and see her cuddling a teddy bear next to her closet. she looks up at me terrified. who are you? i smile kindly. a friend. I m here to get you out of here. i scoop her up into my arms and grab her bear as well. hold on tight, okay? she nods her head at me and i smile. i get a hardened look on my face and run for the door to her bedroom. But a beam falls from the ceiling blocking the door. shit! what to do . what to do .. I think out loud. i look over at the window to the room. bullseye. hold on keeni! i yell as i run at the window. i dive out the window and see how far it was to the ground. It was much farther than i was expecting. SHIT! i yell as i fall, but i feel a pair of hands grab my by the shoulders and my rate of descent slowed at a fast pace.

I feel my feet hit the ground and i look around. Keesa? was that you? she looks at me with an arrogant grin yep! Wow! i didn t know you could fly! she turns around and shows me her tails. wow. that is so cool! i mean, not as cool as what i was going to do. But still cool! she laughs oh please. like you were going to do anything i grin and kiss her on the lips. she backs up shocked and blushing like crazy. I just did something i raise my middle finger to her as her Keeni was in the background rolling on the ground laughing. oh my god Keesa! you should have seen your face! hahaha! she said. I uh . just what? Keesa said. I start laughing like crazy. Keesa looks at me and grins. okay, even though i know you would like to do that again. we need to get out of here. what was that weird fire? I get a grim look on my face. dark fire. its a fire that, once set, never goes out till its target is burned to ashes. someone was trying to kill you and your sister. she looks at me shocked and starts to break down crying. why? what did we do? why .. i look at her sadly and give her a hug. shh okay. it will all be fine. i dont know who tried to do this to you, but I will find out. until then you have no need to worry. I m here. I ll make sure nothing happens to you and your sister. she looks up at me with a sad smile and wraps her arms around me. thank you .. spark. as she falls asleep in my arms. i smile. aw. thats just adorable. i scoop up Keesa in one arm and Keeni in the other. Keeni looks at me where are we going? i smile down at her somewhere safe.


	2. Chapter 2

After we got out of town, I turned around to look at the city. I have never seen such a disgusting sight. Blood flowed through the streets and the corpses of the people I had once sworn to protect littered every inch of the town. Most of the bodies were burning, and you could still hear the sounds of of people screaming in agony. no I put the girls down gently and leaned up against a near by rock. I made a promise that i wouldn t let this happen . and here it is. what kind of man can t keep his own promise. especially one as important as this one. I say quietly as i start to cry. I hear noises coming from in front of me and feel something grabbing my arm. I look up to see Keeni hugging my arm. why are you crying? she said while looking up at me with a look that was full of innocence. I smile down at her I forgot to keep a promise i made a long time ago. thats all. as i ruffle her hair a bit. she giggles and asks when do we get where we re going? and what's your name mister? I grin. kids are always so straight to the point. we will be there soon, just needed a bit of rest. and as for my name, my alias is Spark, but I will tell you my real name. Just don't ever, EVER tell your sister, okay? she nods her head and smiles. I lean down and whisper something in her ear. Her eyes widen with fear, but then she just grins and looks up at me to see me grinning back. thats so cool! I get to meet d I put my hand over her mouth and chuckle a bit. remember. keep that quiet, I don't want anyone to know just yet. Okay? Her eyes widen in realization and she nods her head at me. I chuckle a bit good, now get on my back. she climbs up till she is sitting on my shoulders. I grab Keesa off the ground gently so as not to wake her up and carry her bridal style as i take off running towards the place i had set up to keep these 2 safe for the night.

Keeni taps me on the shoulder while I m running. I look up at her, yeah? do you know any songs you can sing? I smile I can think of something. after a couple seconds of thinking i start to sing Because i know, i know I m not right. But I ve got my whole life, and thats alright with me. Its a new day! a new day! you have loved yourself and no one else in a new day! a new day! Its a broken life what's left inside? Its a new day! a new day! you have loved yourself and no one else, Its a new day! how do we change? its a broken life what's left inside? So where do we go when there's no where left to crawl? And what do we do when we thought we knew it all? Now we re surrounded by a world of lonely people, am I the last one here or last one left to fall? Its a new day! a new day! you have loved yourself and no one else! In a new day, a new day! its a broken life what's left inside? Its a new day, a new day! you have loved yourself and no one else! Its a new day! how do we change? its a broken life what's left inside? (before i forget, i do not own this song. this song is owned by Hollywood Undead on their album Notes From The Underground as a Best Buy exclusive track.)

Keeni looked at me shocked. that was a beautiful song. what kind of music is that? I smirk. when you have been as many places and visited as many dimensions as i have, you pick up a few things along the way. i just happen to love music. she smiled at me i do to! I hear a groan and look down to see Keesa waking up. welcome back to the world. sleep well? she looked up at me and rolled her eyes I slept fine. now would you mind putting me down? i can walk? I grin and put her down gently. no need. we re here 


	3. Chapter 3

Not the best looking place around, but I spent a few hours making the inside look cozy. I say as I show the girls where we are going to be staying. Its a cave that when you first look at it, it appears to have teeth growing from the top of the cave, waiting to eat whoever steps inside. Keesa looks at me with a raised eyebrow really? this is the best you could do? I roll my eyes hey, lets give you a total of 6 hours to get a mission to save someone and her sister, find who your supposed to save, find a place to keep them, and fix up the place and lets see how pretty a mansion you come up with huh? she backs off, if only a little bit. Keeni taps me on the shoulder, still getting a piggy back ride. I look up at her yeah? she looks at me scared the cave .. s.. scares me. I get her off my shoulders and kneel down so I can look her in the eye and smile. hey, its okay. I personally picked this place, so I know nothing bad will happen, okay? she smiles weakly at me okay! I grin and if it makes you feel better, I m letting your sister head in before you. she grins at me yay! meat shield! my eyebrow raises your too young to know that term, but I ll go with it. she just giggles. I smile and take her hand as we walk towards the cave. we get to the entrance of the cave but I suddenly stop something just . you girls take cover. something doesn t feel right. they look at me confused but when they saw my face they instantly took off to find cover. I just sighed and walked inside slowly, ready to face whatever was in there.

P.O.V Change. Keesa.

As soon as i saw the face on Spark I grabbed my sisters hand and ran towards the nearest thing to hide behind, which just so happened to be a rock. What what was that? I ve never seen him that . scary before. he looked just like a demon .. no something much worse. I hope he is okay .. I whisper. Keeni looks up at me with a childish grin you like him don't ya? I look at her in shock no! I just met him! I can't like him! but I can t deny that when I m around him I feel something. I feel . safe. like no one can touch me because he is right there. I don t know what this means .. all of a sudden me and Keeni see Spark fly out of the cave entrance looking hurt and a voice saying Baelz, my son. its time to come home. I see spark stand up holding his arm, which looked broken, and give a defiant grin. he raised his middle finger in the direction of the cave entrance. I don t know what that means, but it pissed off whoever was inside the cage. Because a raging black fire came out of the cave and it looked like it ate spark whole. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sparks P.O.V

I haven t been hit like that in a long time. I flew straight out of the cave like i was shot out of a cannon. I grinned like a madman. I know the guy in front of me, that would be my dad. damn bastard made my life miserable for the first couple hundred years of my life. This would be the best day of my life, saving those girls and killing the man who made me who i am at the same time? Score!

Baelz, my son. its time for you to come home. I hear him say.

I stood up, holding my left arm which i suspected was broken from how much it hurt. I gave what I could only hope was a defiant and arrogant grin. I looked my father dead in the eye and flipped him off. that was something only me and him would understand, but I didn t mind.

I pissed him the hell off, he charged all of his pyro magic into his hand and threw it at me, and that just made me smile more. I never knew I could piss him off that bad. if I knew I would have tried harder!

I survived the blast, but just barely. I had burn marks all over and it took me down to one knee, but I was still alive and kicking at least. as much as I hated to do this, I was gonna need some help. I growled and closed my eyes, concentrating on reaching who I was trying to contact.

Hey, Arrogant jack-ass. You there? I said mentally

Yeah, I m here. I thought you were over that? I heard him speak mentally, I couldn t help but smile at that cocky voice.

Bud, I m never gonna get over it. Get to the cave outside South City I showed you. got a bit of a problem.

What did you do now Spark? I heard him say skeptically.

For the first time in quite a few years, not a damn thing. Dads back.

... I ll get the crew and be there A.S.A.P.

you had better. I grinned cockily Don t be to slow bud.

You know me. Slow isn t in my dictionary.

I cut the mental connection and got to my feet and looked at my father with a cocky grin That all you got? for the king of hell I figured you would kill me just by blinking. guess you ain't as strong as I thought.

He looked at me and smiled Son, I don't want to hurt you. Just come home and this can all go away. I ll even let the girls live, if you just come home. your mom misses you.

I growled at him You can do anything you want to me. I charged at him full speed But you leave the girls out of this you bastard! I jumped up and pulled my right arm back to punch him in the chest but before I ever got close, he swatted me away like a fly.

I hit the ground and bounced a couple times before sliding to a stop a good 20 yards aways. Son of a bitch. I grumbled. That hurt.

I got back up and charged at him again, with close to the same result. Damn it you fucking hedgehog, where are you when I need you! I yell as I get back up.

Right here. I hear over my shoulder on the hill behind me.

I don t even turn around About time Sonic!

What can I say? Knuckles isn t exactly the fastest guy around. had to let him keep up.

Ah, shut up Sonic. I hear a voice say behind me, I couldn t help but smile. he sounded pissed.

If you two are done arguing, we have a bit of a problem. A 20 foot tall, ruler of hell kind of problem? I hear a kids voice behind me.

My eyes widen in realization YOU BROUGHT TAILS?

What did you think I meant by get the crew ? Shadow? That guy still wants to kill me.

I grumble rubbing my head Alright, alright. calm down. I whisper This is not the time.

Alright. I yell. The crew is back together! Lets do this! I grin. this is the first time I ve seen these guys in years. Plus the fact last time I saw them, we were trying to kill each other.

About time! I hear Knuckles yell as he charged straight at my dad. I watch a blue blur run right by Knuckles and hit my father in the leg, forcing him to one knee. Knuckles jumps up and punched him in the chest and forced him onto both knees.

I smiled and realized this was my chance. I got up and charged at my father, putting all my energy into my fist, making it glow a disturbing color of black. My eyes started changing to a pitch black and I smiled like a psycho letting my sharp teeth shine in the moonlight. I jumped up and punched my father in the face with all the energy I had gathered.

I LL SHOW YOU TRUE PAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH! I yell with a sadistic smile as I hit him on the chin and sent him flying back a good 100 yards.

Wha . how? I hear him grumble. He got up and looked at me. I will be back soon. and when i come back, you are all dead! He yelled before teleporting away.

My eyes and teeth return to normal as I crumple to the ground breathing heavily. I can hear talking over me, but I can t understand the words. I hear crying and I feel someone picking me up. the last words I heard before passing out was Spark . please don t die. If I could I would have grinned and looked up at Keesa. Don t worry Keesa, I ve been through to much to die now.  
>_<p>

A/N so what do you think guys? longest chaper I've ever wrote AND my first ever fight scene. Please leve some constructive criticisms and tell me what you thought. and dear God please no flames! thanks guys! 


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in an insane amount of pain. Damn. I mutter Wheres the morphine when you need it. I sit up and look around to realize I m not in the cave I had set up, I was in some sort of fancy mansion. I look around to see where i am, I m in some sort of purple room with satin curtains and a kind of expensive taste, kinda like the person here liked . jewels .

I facepalm as hard as I can without leaving permanent damage. Sonic, I swear to god I m going to kill you. Sonic knew me and Rouge never got along, since she always acted so much better than everyone else, but here we are in the middle of the mansion Rouge bought after she retired from G.U.N. just to show off.

I grumble to myself as I slowly start to get to my feet, which was hard to do because my legs felt like jelly. woah! I yell as i fell down, hitting the corner of the nightstand with my head. OW! I yell as i grab my head.

keep pulling stupid stunts like that and you're gonna damage your brain. I hear a feminine voice say behind me.

You know me ames. not one to doing anything smart. I smile and look at Amy, she had grown up a lot since i had seen her last. She was a taller, and wasn t wearing that silly dress she used to wear all the time. instead, she was wearing a pair of bluejeans and a pink shirts with a picture of her hammer on it.

She rolled her eyes and grinned, she was leaning up against her hammer right in front of me. Yeah, but if anything else, we need you as a meat shield so try not to get yourself killed?

I grin Fuck you Amy, besides. Ain t you supposed to be off chasing Sonic like hes a piece of candy or something? I chuckle a bit, remembering all the times I watched those 2 chase each other around, normally with Sonic running from a love-crazed Amy.

She blushed and looked away. I got over it. I finally realized he doesn t love me back, so whats the point of forcing him to do something he doesn t want to? she said with what almost looked like a tear in her eye.

I got up and gave her a hug I m sorry Amy. didn t mean to bring anything touchy up. I say, while mentally facepalming. really? way to go, champ.

She smiled and hugged me back Its alright, Spark. you didn t know. she said into my shoulder. I can t help but smile. She was always so cute, even when she wasn t trying to be.

Um . am i interrupting something? I hear another feminine voice say.

I growl softly. No Rouge, you're not interrupting anything. You never are.

I look over at her to see her grinning arrogantly. Oh come on hun, why do you hate me so much? I refuse to answer that on grounds of your own stupidity. anyway, is there anything to eat here? I want to eat and get out of here as quickly as possible.

She scowled at the comment of her own stupidity. Check the fridge. she spat out.

I grinned and walked out of the room with Amy. I always took pleasure in making Rouge mad. Spark? I hear amy say.

Yeah? I look over at her.

Are you gonna leave for another ten years? You can even ask the guys, we all missed you.

I grimaced at what she said. them? miss me? why would they do that? I tried to get them all KILLED and then left when I failed. why would they ever miss me?

But Amy .. you know what happened last time you guys saw me. I tried to get you all killed! why would you miss me?

Because .. Tails said he saw in your eyes that you didn t really want to. Shadow confirmed it as well.

My eyes widened in shock. Shadow spoke out in defense of me? the guy normally hated my guts.

I thought through what she was asking me. Would I leave for another ten years? Would I forget I had friends till I get myself into another situation where I knew I couldn t win? I thought it through for a minute before I smiled kindly and looked down at her.

I would rather die than do that again. 


End file.
